


One bringeth fear, the other joy to me

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Because I also love Mary/Francis, F/M, Post episode 1x08, Pregnancy, Spoilers for 1x09 possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm yours, you're mine. I hope you're pregnant" Francis said as they lay in bed together for the first morning. </p>
<p>That same day Mary ran away to keep him and everyone else she loved safe. </p>
<p>Of course, neither knew that as she rode away Francis got his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by "Ballade To Our Lady" by Francois Villon (1431 - 1474), a famous French poet at the time. 
> 
> Contains spoilers for episodes 8 and possibly 9 (only from the promo of course), so if you haven't seen the episode yet watch it. It's prefect.

_"I'm yours, you're mine" he kissed her stomach and smiled, "I hope your pregnant" he said softly._

 

  
After riding as fast and as far as the horses could carry them, Bash and Mary made camp a couple leagues away from the palace. Safe in the knowledge that no one would find them (Bash was the best at hiding their tracks and no one could match their speed) they made a fire and Mary slowly began to let her mind actually process what had happened.

She had run away from the safety of the French castle, had left Francis behind her, his parting cries begging her to wait echoing in her head over and over. But she knew the truth now, the one she had tried to disbelieve with all her might.

If she married Francis, he would die.

Mary knew that Bash was concerned and confused as to why she had run, but as usual he didn't push. It was one of his traits that she found pleasing, he never prodded and poked like Francis did, he simply waited for her to speak. Whatever she would deem to tell him was fine.

"The horses have been ridden hard today, they'll take the night to rest as should you" Bash said, pulling a blanket from his satchel and unrolling it on the ground.

"I don't feel much like sleeping" Mary said, even though her body was aching from riding so long she knew her mind wouldn't rest tonight.

He sighed, "Mary...I know whatever made you leave Francis is your business, but it is my duty to keep you safe" he grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, "You must try to sleep if you don't want to fall off your horse tomorrow".

She smiled weakly at him, "Thank you Bash, I know this could get you into trouble".

Bash shrugged, "I was leaving as well, and its much safer to travel with someone than alone these days" he laughed, "Besides I can just imagine how seething mad Francis would be if he caught up and found you alone while I could have protected you" he indicated she should lay down on the unrolled blanket which she acquiesced.

"Oh he'll still be mad. He'll yell that you should have never let me leave" Mary admitted, "But it was my decision. I can't let Francis or anyone else be harmed because of me" she muttered, Aylee's body still crossing Mary's mind. She knew she was the cause of Aylee's death, even if she wasn't sure how yet. Perhaps they had inadvertently failed to kill the Queen of Scotland and killed her lady in waiting instead.

"Why would anyone else be harmed? Was this about what Nostradamus said to you?" Bash asked.

Mary pulled the blanket closer around her, "Something like that" she admitted.

Bash stared at her a moment. "Don't worry Mary, I'll see you safely to Scotland, then you can sort out what he said without worrying" he promised. He waited for a moment, but as he leaned closer to see why she wasn't replying he smiled.

She was already asleep.

 

 

 

For almost a month they had traveled across France, making it to the English Channel in a round about way to keep the castle guards off their trail. Over that period Bash had begun to worry.

The Mary at court had been vivacious, clever, and bright. She had an inner light that always shined even when she was worried. The Mary he saw now was withdrawn, always tired, and lately had been unable to hold much food down.

At first he thought it was some sort of plague or sickness, but it came and went at the oddest times and didn't seem to be affecting anything but her appetite.

 

 

It wasn't until they reached the month mark that Bash began to guess what was wrong.

It was just after mid-morning and Mary had only been able to drink water that morning when Bash edged towards the question.

"Mary" he waited until her had her full attention, "When was your last woman's time?" he asked gently. Her eyes glazed as she counted the days, then stuttered as she recounted with a confused look.

"Well over 6 weeks, that's odd" Mary murmured, then stopped. Bash was alarmed when her face went white as the moon and she swayed for a moment.

He grabbed her elbow, "Sit Mary, it's alright" he soothed as she began to breath fast.

"Bash, its been too long, I haven't- could this mean..." she trailed off. He nodded, "If the rumors that I heard the morning we left are true" he insinuated, waiting for confirmation. If so, Francis was going to kill him, hang him by the neck then have him gutted.

"Oh God" she covered her mouth for a moment, "I'm pregnant" she whispered.

"We have to go back" Bash said, his voice provoking no argument. Mary shook her head, "I can't. We're nearly to Scotland, and I can't hurt Francis" she stood, "I won't".

Bash stood and followed as she reached the horses, "Mary you don't understand. You're the Queen of Scotland and you're carrying the Dauphin of France's child. We have to get you back to the castle and married to Francis as soon as possible, or else..." he trailed off, not wanting to hurt her.

"Or else what?" she hissed, tears springing up.

"Or else the child will be a bastard. And you will be ruined, your country will fall to England" he told her harshly, knowing her had to tell her the hard truth.

She began to laugh hysterically as tears fell, "Francis, he said to me that morning 'I hope your pregnant', and here I am" she let her laughter peter out, "I hope he's happy, when he finds out he'll be completely insufferable".

"Let us hope so" Bash said, helping her onto her horse.

Mary smiled softly, "Of course you know the alternative" she said, grabbing for her horses reigns.

"What's that?" he asked.

"They'll say the child is yours, and that we ran away together to get married" she said, spurring her horse away from the Channel.

Bash stared after her for a moment, and suddenly felt the harshest sting of want he'd ever felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be a one-shot but apparently quite a few people liked this! As always I'll try my best to remain in character but I really hadn't planned for this part of the story.

Mary heard the guards at the main gates call for the King as soon as they entered. Her palms were sweating and she could still taste the bile she had choked out this morning in the back of her mouth.

After Bash had caught up with her they had ridden to a small village by the English Channel and surrendered themselves to the French soldiers there. It took a few days, but faster than she could fathom they were back at the castle. 

She only hoped what awaited her wasn't a public humiliation and exile from French court. But then again, when they learned of her condition their would be shock and rumors flying about.

As they reached the front of the castle and saw King Henry and Queen Catherine approach Mary knew her entire fate depended on this day.

"Queen Mary, you gave us quite the fright running off on your wedding day" was Henry's first response as a servant helped her off her horse.

She nodded to him, "Please accept my apologies, I know I have greatly upset you" she began, but Henry merely waved his hand. "The fault is mine Mary, I recognize that I may have been a bit... abrupt with my declaration. Any woman would be flustered at being told they would wed the next day" he looked at Bash finally, "And with Bash as your guide its no wonder you escaped all my men".

Bash bowed before Henry, "Your Majesty I have no excuse for my actions" he said. Mary knew Bash was trying to take some of the blame, but she wouldn't have it.

"I'm afraid Bash's absence was my fault, I refused to return and Bash was only keeping me safe in case the English meant to harm me on the road" she said quickly.

"How fortunate for you Mary, to have such a skilled and loyal companion to help you romp around France for a month" Queen Catherine finally spoke up, her words cutting and purposeful.

Mary knew this was the biggest and most dangerous rumor she had to immediately squash, "Of course, Bash would do anything for his half-brother, even convincing me to return to the castle when I was so confused" she acknowledged, hoping Henry would merely think her a silly woman prone to flights of fancy rather than in love with his eldest child.

"Bash is a good brother, and a good son. I'm sure he kept you safe on your journey" Henry commented, "But come, you must be exhausted. A month of travel without a retinue must have made you quite glad to be back. And I know Francis will be quite relieved when he returns for looking for you" Henry turned to the guard at his side, "Send men to find my son and inform him that his jaunts in the countryside searching for his fiance are no longer necessary" he looked back at Mary and Bash, "She's back in court where she belongs".

Mary bowed in a show of thanks and let herself be taken into the castle and into the arms of her ladies-in-waiting. Bash watched as she walked away, knowing their time together was over for a time. After all, his father would be eager to punish his folly. 

...   

The bath did Mary some good, the gowns were an adjustment after weeks in plain and less showy gowns. Lola was helping her with the corset while Greer and Kenna piled furs onto a chair for her. 

Mary turned to Lola before she began, "Can you make it as loose as possible?". Lola quirked her head slightly, "Of course Mary, is something wrong?" she asked, tying slowly. 

"Actually there is" she turned to face the other girls, "I have to tell you something, and you must promise not to say anything to anyone just yet" she said. 

They all stopped and stared at her, "Good gracious Mary, what is it?" Lola asked. 

"I'm... with child. That's why Bash and I had to turn back" Mary admitted. The girls merely took a moment to absorb the news, suddenly Greer stepped forward and hugged her softly, "My Lord Mary, are you alright?" she asked. Mary nodded, "I'm fine, I think I'm just shocked and a little afraid" she said. 

Greer pulled back slowly, "Why on earth would you be scared? A baby is always a blessing, even more for a royal!". 

Kenna sighed, "But she's not married to Francis" she stared at her a moment, "It is Francis' child is it not?" 

Greer scoffed, "Of course it's Francis' child, you saw how they were mooning over each other before she left. And when we came in that morning and found she hadn't slept in her room?" 

"But she ran off with Bash, people will whisper that they ran away because they were lovers" Lola said knowingly, her hand rising to Mary's shoulder, "You must tell Francis". 

"I know, but he's out looking for me. Who knows how long it will be before he returns?" Mary lamented, her stomach twisting.

"He doesn't go out far, Henry won't let him go more than a few dozen miles before calling him back. That's probably why it was so easy for you to escape" Lola told her.

"Mary we have to ask" Kenna said, moving to stand by her, "Did you and Bash ever?" she trailed off.

"No" Mary replied, "He was in the stables when I ran and offered to be my protection. Nothing happened".

"Why did you run? You weren't scared of marrying Francis until Aylee... Was it Nostradamus' prediction?" Greer stopped, unable to say the words.

"Nostradamus told me that one of us would die, and that Aylee would never go home. If he could see that then how can I ignore that he saw Francis' death? That I would be the cause?" Mary said, tears welling in her eyes. 

They were silent as none of the girls could protest. But then Kenna remembered something. The cup....

...

After being told by Kenna about the poison and confronting the probably guilty party, Catherine, Mary was walking back to her chambers to talk with her ladies when she heard a guard calling for her. 

She turned and waited as he bowed, "Your Highness, the Dauphine has returned and wished to speak with you" he said.

"Where is he?" Mary asked.

"In your rooms, my lady, he asked for a private audience" the guard replied.

"Thank you" she said, and began walking quickly to her rooms. Her nerves were everywhere, her mind in a constant loop of fear, excitement, and nervousness.

She opened her door and saw him standing there, his riding clothes still on, his boots muddy, his face weary but hopeful.

"Francis" she smiled, then raced for him when he reached out. He enveloped her in his arms and held her there as though making sure she was really there.

"Mary" he breathed, their cheeks rubbing together as he breathed in her scent. "God Mary, are you alright? I looked everywhere for you" he whispered.

 She nodded, "I'm fine, I'm so sorry" she said, letting him pull a way enough to see her face. 

"Why didn't you wait for me? You promised you would" he asked, the hurt entering his eyes. 

"Francis, I couldn't-" she stopped, "I need to tell you somethings and must promise to wait until I finish before asking anything. Please" she asked, pulling him to the chairs in front of the fireplace. 

He sat there while she told him everything. Nostradamus' prophecies, their witness of Aylee's death as the fruition, running off to Scotland with Bash, how Bash convinced her to come back.

"Mary" he leaned forward and took her hand, "Nostradamus can no more predict the future as you or I could. I will not believe something that man tells me, who knows how much control my mother has over him. And even if he was right, I would rather risk my life to have you as my wife than face a lifetime without you" he said, his eyes determined.

"How can you say that?" Mary exclaimed, moving to stand up and pace, "Did you think about how I would feel? If you marry me you'll die. Did you think I could live with myself, knowing that I had caused the man I love to die?" she cried.

Francis leaned back in his chair, "And Bash has nothing to do with your hesitation? Or why you left with him for a month?" he asked angrily.

"No!" she turned to face him, "Bash was only trying to protect me, he knew I would've left no matter his actions, he was only trying to keep me safe from the English".

Francis looked unconvinced, "Mary, I know he has feelings for you, and I suspect you do as well".

"And even if we did feel something towards another, I love you! I laid with you, I was ready to marry you Francis, not your brother".

"But instead you ran away! all because of some superstition. Is our love that breakable?" he rose from his chair to stand before her.

"I will not risk your life, do not ask me to" Mary said heatedly.

"Then why are you here Mary? What possible reason would you have returned for?" Francis near shouted at her, his temper flaring.

"Because I'm with child!" she cried, her hands fisting at her side.

Francis stopped, his face stunned. "With child?" he said quietly.

Mary felt tears form, "Yes Francis, your child" she turned away to stare at the fire, "I hope your happy, you got what you wanted".

His mind went back to a month ago, when they had laid in bed that morning and he had wished she was pregnant. He had been so happy that day, only to be crushed for a month when she had run. The Fates were enjoying his suffering apparently.

But then it hit him fully, Mary was with child, his child. A life that they had created was growing within her at this moment, a piece of each of them.

He stepped forward and slowly pulled her back into his chest, "Mary" he said simply before kissing her hair.

She let out a shuddered breath, "As soon as we figured it out we came right back, I know that you're angry and I must accept that. But please forgive me, I didn't know what else to do".

He shook his head, "We must marry, as soon as possible. Then there will be no question when the child was conceived".

"And when people recall how I was in the woods with your brother for a month?" Mary reminded him, "They will think me an adulteress who seduced one brother only to marry the other".

"I don't care what others think, I know the truth. I will tell my father and he will have us married within the week" Francis said, pulling away and walking towards the door.

"What? Francis what about the prophecy?" Mary asked.

He turned to her and smiled, "Sometimes we must place others above ourselves Mary. This child. Our child must be placed about our fears" he smiled at her, "I will tell my father, get some rest".

Francis left before Mary could say another word.

...

"Absolutely not" Henry told his son when he heard the news.

"Father, there is no other way. Mary is the Queen of Scotland, I am the Dauphine of France, we've been engaged since we were six. She's carrying my child and I will not have him labeled a bastard" Francis replied, his tone allowing no argument.

"And you say this child was conceived the night before she ran off? With your brother for a month? Do you know how the people will see this?" Henry pointed out.

"It does not matter, I know the truth and my word is all that matters on this account" Francis said stubbornly.

Henry rubbed his temple, "She could be lying, perhaps she and Bash are lovers who realized that instead of running away and facing war in Scotland they could use their mistake to force your to take her back and marry her. Then she'd have the might of France and keep her lover's child without marrying the King of France's bastard".

Francis didn't even think about it, "I trust Mary's word, and I trust that Bash would not betray me like this, he's looked out for me my whole life" he stared down his father, "Or should we ask Bash as well? Do you doubt your son's honor?" he challenged. 

The older man stared at his son, "You're absolutely right Francis, let's ask your brother" he called for the guards to bring Bash from his rooms.

Within minutes Bash was dragged from his room to the throne room, "Leave us, and shut the doors" Henry commanded to the guards.

After the door was shut he turned to his eldest child, "Well Sebastian I see we need to have this talk sooner than expected" he stepped forward and struck his son across the face.

"Father! What are you doing!" Francis yelled. "Be silent boy! And don't touch him, he will answer for his actions" Henry yelled, pushing Francis back.

Bash recovered and looked up at Henry, "Its alright Francis, I knew it would have to happen sooner or later" Bash assured.

"So you knew you would face punishment when you helped Mary escape, but you did it anyway. Is there a reason for your treachery?" Henry asked, waiting for his son's answer.  

"If I had not gone with her Mary could have been caught by someone who would hurt her. Bandits, spies, Englishmen. I only thought to keep your guest safe" Bash replied.

"If you were so concerned why not come to me and tell me of her attempt to escape? Why not simply call for the damn guards?!" Henry yelled.

"Because she would have eventually gotten away, you know her, she's stubborn!" Bash said, rubbing his cheek.

Henry stepped back and walked around his son, "So. Did anything happen between the lady Mary and you on the road?" he asked.

"No Father, nothing happened".

"Really? Beautiful, desirable girl trusts you to secret her away and run around France for a month and nothing ever happened?" Henry's voice was laced with mockery.

Bash's face grew dark, "She is my brother's fiance, I would never do him the disservice".

"Never a moment of temptation? Of weakness?" Henry asked.

Bash was silent for a moment, "I admit Father, the entire month was temptation, she was trusting me with her life and virtue. But I swore that she would not come to any harm, and my stealing the Queen of Scotland would have been the greatest harm that could befall her" Bash hung his head, "I'm a bastard, and she is a Queen".

"So the child Mary carries is not yours?" Henry asked, then grinned when Bash looked up at him, "Yes I've been told all about Mary's condition. It seems all I would have to do is declare that she is unwed and pregnant and she would be ruined. Her own countrymen would be vying for her head" he stopped and smirked at his sons. 

"But if I marry her to Francis then they will have another to add to my line, and another ally against England" he said, almost to himself. Francis and Bash stared at their father.

"So " Henry said, turning to look at his sons, "Shall I ruin her forever or welcome her into my family?".

...       


End file.
